


Crystal Palace

by MadameBaggio



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Naughty princess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, just lots of sex okay, naughty Éomer too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Prince Imrahil has invited Éomer to see the Crystal Palace; a place where his family goes to rest.Éomer had expected the place to be beautiful.He hadn’t expected Imrahil’s daughter to be even more so.Now trouble waits by the sea shore. (The sexy kind of trouble)
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Kudos: 10





	Crystal Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @caitlynlynch for suggesting this beautiful place, known as Castle Miramare. The palace in my head is a tiny bit different, but this is really similar to what I wanted.  
> This is going to be smut with a bit more of a smut and a side dish of more smut. So don’t look for plot at all, please. You’ll be disappointed.  
> This is basically an excuse for me to write sexy scenes between those Lotty and Éomer.  
> I don’t think Éomer would be the type of guy who’d touch a lady (especially the daughter of a good friend) like this before marriage and all, but I do love a sassy princess, so that’s the point. It’s more for a bit of fun and smut, so that’s what we have for today ;)

Éomer wasn’t sure how Imrahil convinced him to take this trip.

Not that he didn’t like Imrahil and his family, but it seemed too self-indulgent to just go and enjoy some time by the sea in a palace.

Then Aragorn just gave him that soulful look and told him to enjoy the moments of peace with his friends and Éomer was weak to say ‘no’ to that.

Therefore, Éomer accepted Imrahil’s invitation, and they left for Crystal Palace.

The palace was situated on a secluded beach in Dol Amroth. From what Imrahil had told Éomer, even though the Palace belonged to the Prince, its use was more commonly given to the princesses of Dol Amroth.

There was no court there. Invitations to the Palace were greatly coveted, but rarely offered. It was a place for the prince’s family to rest, so it made sense they didn’t invite all the tiresome nobles who wished to go.

Princess Lothíriel -Imrahil’s youngest daughter -spent most of her time there, as she truly loved the place and the distance from the Gondorian court.

Éomer left Minas Tirith with Imrahil and his sons, but Elphir parted from them to go back to Dol Amroth. Erchirion and Amrothos, however, seemed quite eager to get to the palace.

At first, Éomer had thought they’d missed their sister, however -considering their grins when talking about the place- it became quite clear it wasn’t exactly what they were interested in.

“Why are you so interested in getting there?” Éomer finally decided to ask, the day before they expected to arrive at the Palace.

Erchirion and Amrothos exchanged grins. “Lothíriel brings her lady friends to spend time there.” Amrothos was the one to explain. “It’s like walking into a dream.”

“She turned it into this hedonistic paradise for noble ladies.” Erchirion completed. “Where they don’t have to worry about fashion and gossiping, and can just enjoy life’s little pleasures.”

Éomer snorted. It seemed just like Erchirion and Amrothos to be worried about ladies.

“Which would be much more fun to imagine if our baby sister wasn’t involved.” Amrothos admitted with a sigh.

“Why?” Éothain asked, now curious.

“Because there are rumors that they dance naked under the moonlight.” Amrothos told them. “And sounds like really nice dream, but… I really don’t want to believe my sister is doing these type of things when she’s alone.”

“Well, if she’s alone, no one would know.” Éothain pointed out as if it made sense (which kind of did).

“Amrothos and Erchirion.” The freezing voice of Prince Imrahil carried to where they were. “I hope you are not spreading absurd things about your sister and her friends again.”

The two princes exchanged startled looks. “Never, father.” Erchirion was the one to answer him.

Imrahil clearly didn’t believe them, but he let it go.

Éomer and Éothain exchanged amused glances. “I’m curious now.” Éomer pretended to think it over. “To see such a lady…”

“Hey!” Amrothos elbowed the king. “I hope you are not talking about my sister!”

“You’re the one spreading interesting tales.” Éomer pointed out. “You should be careful with those things.”

Amrothos finally seemed to realize that, so he just pouted.

***

Lothíriel was brushing her hair when Annail entered her room without knocking -as usual.

“Your father will be here in one hour, my lady.” She informed Lothíriel before sitting on the bed.

“Thank you.” Lothíriel sighed.

“Are you wearing a corset?” Annail snickered, like she couldn’t believe it.

Lothíriel gave her a look. “Well, there’s a King coming and I have to at least pretend to have manners.” She could see that Annail wasn’t doing the same. “Aren’t you going to change?”

Annail made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “I don’t need to. I’m not a princess, they aren’t here to see me.”

Lothíriel rolled her eyes. “Lucky you.”

“Well, we all have our duties, princess. You are the chaste lady, I am the sassy maid.”

Lothíriel laughed.

***

Éomer couldn’t stop looking at the sea.

It was beyond beautiful. And he didn’t want to sound like a simpleton, but it was just so big. He was shocked by the sheer size of it.

And the beauty…

It was like a jewel, shining under the sun.

He’d heard some people describing Rohan as a ‘sea of grassland’, but now that he could actually see it, felt wrong to even compare the two things.

Éothain was just as shocked -perhaps a bit more -and so were the other Rohirrim.

“Does it end?” Déor, one of the youngest men on his éored, asked.

“No.” Amrothos replied. “It falls like a waterfall from the edge of the world.”

Erchirion slapped the back of his brother’s head for the stupid joke.

Éomer shook his head, a bit more interested in the place now. The palace was also beautiful, with its white stones and beautiful garden. Maybe this had been a good idea after all.

“Look, Lotty is waiting for us.”

Oh.

He spoke too soon.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Also, come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
